<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1号巧合 by chiwuanchuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874980">1号巧合</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan'>chiwuanchuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>十不当一 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>圆硕/异装/第一人称</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, 圆硕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>十不当一 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1号巧合</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆硕/异装/第一人称</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　其实要发现李硕珉的秘密并不难，就像鸡兔同笼问题，掀开罩布无论是看头还是看脚答案都昭然若揭。就像揪起毛线衣上面一簇小小的线头，瓦解在拽住起因后都显得脆弱不堪，倾颓只需要那么一瞬间。</p><p>　　这样说未免有太强烈的事后诸葛亮的意思，但是事已至此我认为纠结这些并没有什么意义。</p><p>　　但是最初我总是选择不去相信，就好像我最开始不认为我是同性恋，这让我无法产生自我接受和认同。我脑海里的想法告诉我，其实我只是和大部分当时同龄的青少年一样，那个时候我上中学，我认为我只是和大部分同龄的男生一样讨厌青春期飞扬跋扈的女孩子。</p><p>　　女生的发育总比男生要早，就算是自认为早熟的我，也很难不去注意她们突然间挺拔起来的身材和课间闲时簇在一起，不经意又明显的哄笑声。</p><p>　　当然很快我就发现我并非讨厌女性，只不过在那个时候，身边的绝大部分同龄同性别人，我身处的那个群体中间大家都有喜欢的女孩，不管是不是我们的同班同班，或者那个是不是我们差不多年纪的女孩，甚至她是否存在也无所谓，大部分人都喜欢女孩子。</p><p>　　我于是说我也喜欢女孩子，名字和身份是我随意编的，我说我喜欢我的远房表姐，至于编撰的名字……我已经记不清了。</p><p>　　总之这样的困惑一直伴随着我直到高中，在我爸妈经历数年的互相折磨并且终于打算离婚之后我才鼓起勇气向家里人出柜。</p><p>　　后果并没有让我觉得很吃惊，因为这个过程中我已经经历过无数次的自我怀疑和放弃，如此反复了很久。</p><p>　　我爸指着我妈的鼻子说生出来的儿子和你一样是个贱货，那个时候我抱着我妈，觉得性别其实不是什么重要的意识，或者不是什么重要的区分标准，因为我似乎也不怎么喜欢男人。</p><p>　　后来这些事情都随着我的长大被时间渐渐稀释，也有可能是因为我学会了故意不去回看那些不堪的回忆，虽然那些对于一个成年人来说没有什么大不了的，但是不知所措的感受总会停留在记忆里，总是让人在回忆起的时候不断重复相同的恐惧。</p><p>　　当然后来当我遇见李硕珉的时候这些事情并没有人知道，也变得没有那么重要。他比我小一岁但是由于在读研究生并且连考了两年，所以算上学生和工作的经历，实际上我比他大两届。那时候我在我从前大学老师的工作室里干活，他还只是个学生。</p><p>　　我老师，或许改口老板会好一点，我老板工作室的位置不大，占用了学校分给他的实验室，狭小的房间被一张简陋的屏风分成两个空间。他们学生统一型号的电脑摆在外面那间整洁一点的屋子，灯光也按照学校的要求开得很明亮。另一层空间只有我们几个人，各式各样的设备摆在桌上，窗帘透光我们就在布上加一层隔光材料，用别针蹩脚地勾在一起，常年看不见阳光。我们几个人就在这样一个小空间里工作，偶尔外面的学生也会来加入我们，做一些很小的需求，或者改一些缺陷，李硕珉常来，也就是因此我才认识了他。</p><p>　　我们的项目比较小，但是需要做的事情有很多，虽然我老板说实验室里面的学生可以随便使唤——毕竟我们办公室里面几个人，多多少少也在学生时代被使唤过。但是我们对待新的孩子总是不忍心，所以除非他们在外面的房间闲出屁了听见我们里间的咒骂和键盘声，其他时候我们一般不给做什么过多的要求。</p><p>　　李硕珉研究生时期的研究方向和我在做的东西一样。这也是一种学习，我老板这么说，就让他没事多来问问我，这样的话也重复地出现在其他人和其他人身上，但是李硕珉很听话地执行。</p><p>　　他也很勤奋，所以后来我们也就拿他当自己人用，起初让他帮我们组织两周一次的代码复盘，后来就干脆让他在我手底下做开发。</p><p>　　我们之间向彼此秘密的捅破并没有什么扭捏的过程，那天上了预发我们一堆人等着评审，在座位上百无聊赖地刷手机，而我和他同时在约炮软件上刷到了彼此。</p><p>　　理所当然项目一期结束之后我们睡在一起了，毕竟我是有工作的成年人，李硕珉，即使还是学生身份，但也已经具有成年人明确的意识和该有的决心。</p><p>　　我出租的公寓就在学校对面的小区里，其实我们学校的位置很偏，去市中心各处都不是很方便，但是跟现在这份工作比起来这些不便都微不足道，因为我的老板给的真的很多。</p><p>　　李硕珉那时候恰好和宿舍里的室友相处的不太愉快，尽管和本科的时候不一样，研究生的宿舍同样的大小只住三个人，但是并不影响其中两个人之间产生矛盾。</p><p>　　李硕珉说他那个室友都已经是研究生了，写paper连word都用不好，连引用格式还要问别人，我说这不该是你拒绝宿舍生活的理由，于是他说出真心话告诉我其实他只是不想要在宿舍住了。</p><p>　　“网络又不通宵，十二点之后就没热水，点个外卖吃还要从五楼跑下来拿，好——麻烦——啊。”</p><p>　　当然最后他告诉我因为他喜欢我所以想要和我住在一起，于是在做了一段时间排解每天几百行代码郁闷的炮友之后，我和李硕珉的关系升华成为了恋爱对象。</p><p>　　所以项目二期启动之后李硕珉和我开始同居，他的东西很少，从宿舍搬来只有一个小小的箱子。因为我的房间也不大，他学校里的宿舍还交着钱，所以很多东西他都还放在原来的宿舍，只当那里是个仓库。</p><p>　　对于我即将讲述的这件事，也就是李硕珉的秘密来说，我的铺垫似乎有些长了，简单的来说我和他就是两个以非常普通以及常见的过程相识并且相处的同性情侣，而我不小心，发现了李硕珉的秘密。</p><p>　　周末到来的晚上很适合做爱，晚上下班早，因为心情很好所以李硕珉煮了排骨汤，我们两个人都喝得手脚发热，洗碗的时候他坐在客厅里看电视，我听不清具体的声音，总是有女孩子的尖叫。</p><p>　　“我们周末自己煮奶茶喝吧！”听他谈话里的内容能够很容易猜到他在看什么节目，“看起来很精致。”</p><p>　　我没有听太清他说的话，但是大概能猜到有关于什么，只好扯着嗓门答应了他。</p><p>　　做爱的时候已经很晚，扯着衣服和他纠缠到床上的时候已经是凌晨了，李硕珉一定要把那个电视节目看完，关电视前我都有些怀疑他靠着我是不是睡过去了一会儿，总之他的声音在和我接吻的时候带着沙哑和倦意。</p><p>　　他张开嘴巴将舌头伸在空气中，样子看起来像一只口渴的小狗，连眼神都一样湿漉漉的：“哥哥亲亲我。”他说话的样子很可爱，他是很可爱，这也是我为什么和他在一起的原因。</p><p>　　我扳着他的肩膀把衣服脱掉，他下身穿了一条很色情的三角底裤，黑色的蕾丝布把屁股完美地包裹住。和我在一起之前李硕珉很瘦，和我在一起之后这情况有好很多，稍微胖了一些，贴在屁股和大腿上。</p><p>　　我伸手隔着布料揉捏他的臀肉，他的喉咙里随着我的动作发出一些不成调的呻吟。“哥……”他仰头之后我啃着他的锁骨，他的身上很热，在这种情况下不停地往我身上靠，挺腰把自己往我的方向送，“胸，胸部……”</p><p>　　那里是他的敏感带，我含住他的乳头轻咬在嘴里刺激，用舌尖刺激乳晕的时候他的身体会猛地缩紧。</p><p>　　“硕珉这里没什么肉，但是很敏感……”我恶意地逗他，专注在胸部上的时候他会很热情地给予反馈，“可是男人的这里真的那么敏感吗？硕珉这样像女孩子一样。”</p><p>　　我不知道因为我说了什么，他战战巍巍从底下把我推在床上，换了个姿势之后他骑在我的身上，像刚学会飞的小鸟一般没有办法稳固自己的中心，头撞在我的胸膛上就倒下来，撅着屁股以一种狼狈的姿势趴在我身上。</p><p>　　他笑着，同时耸腰用小腹上的皮肤浅浅地刺激我的阴茎，已经硬了很久，甚至前液也湿乎乎黏着，他的脸和我的身体互相挤压，以至于他发出的声音都有些模糊。</p><p>　　“喜欢，喜欢哥……”他说完撅着屁股转过去，还是俯趴在我身上，但是由于方向倒过来就只能看见用力的屁股和大腿肌肉。</p><p>　　他似乎是打算给自己扩张，伸出好看的手指头在穴口周围摁压了两下，不知道从哪里就找出了润滑液，涂满手指就一次插进去两根。</p><p>　　他沾了很多润滑，一边涂开一边往里探，他可能比我更清楚开拓自己的方法，进出的动作非常熟练，只探进去两个指节，甚至不用插到最底。很快就找到了自己的敏感点，李硕珉弓着腰小声地叫。</p><p>　　“嗯……”他前面也抬头了，透过大腿的间隙可以看到一些，屁股里面进出的手指却没哟变多，他叫的越来越大声，似乎是在暗示我。</p><p>　　润滑液流得到处都是，顺着他的手指黏在手背上，大腿也顺着流下来不少，我摸了两把然后摁着穴口把自己的手指头探进去，扩张的手指就一下变成了四根。</p><p>　　李硕珉今天格外兴奋，他甚至没有在意我的反应，直接用自己的手指先玩到了一次小高潮。但是性器却没有射，依旧保持着半勃起的状态。他的身体绷紧又松开，在我身边软软地倒下去，我顺势压住他，不用怎么撸动他的性器就完全在我手中直立起来。</p><p>　　“唔……哥哥干我，直接进来。”</p><p>　　他这么说的时候用很热的手臂环住我，同时吻住我的嘴角。</p><p>　　“跟谁学的？”他的样子很像妖精，或许我没有给他说过连他自己都不会注意到，他在床上的样子很像妖精，这非常考验人的忍耐力。</p><p>　　李硕珉或许是很难耐，情欲支配着他的身体，所以迫不及待地靠近我：“哈……不都是跟哥学的吗？都是……都是哥叫回的，床上的……和床下面的事情。”</p><p>　　我很难控制自己的情绪，他底裤还堪堪挂在腿上但是已经沾满了各种各样的液体，手指拔出来之后屁股也还在往外吐水。</p><p>　　我把他的身体翻过去，从背后进入的话情感的交流会少很多，但是可能叫人感觉更加兴奋，因为我插进去的时候能够感受到李硕珉的呼吸明显地滞住了。</p><p>　　他的腰软的没有办法保持被操弄的姿势，我只好伸手搂住他的肚子以进去的更深，他小声地尖叫了两句，然后没有力气再回应我。</p><p>　　我几乎不留情地在他的身体里进出，还要恶作剧一般地扶着他的肚子，明明知道不可能也还要摁着柔软的肚皮问他：“这里能感受到哥哥的东西吗？我们硕珉是不是越来越敏感了？”</p><p>　　李硕珉几乎是哭着回答了我，他说：“因为，因为胸部才这样的……哥哥，哥哥再玩一下我的胸部……”</p><p>　　“啊……硕珉啊，我们硕珉这样的身体要怎么办呢？”我故作恶劣和冷漠地问他，同时手上的动作背道而驰，安抚似的揉捏他的小腹和腰胯骨。</p><p>　　“哥哥，哥哥……再操我吧，不用担心的，因为穿着漂亮的女装，把我……把我当成女人也可以。”他失神地喊叫，连带着我的名字，女装这个词语从他的嘴巴里出来的时候能够感觉到他湿热的内壁紧紧吮住我的东西，我想他指的应该是那条好看的内裤，因为前档的确不像男士款鼓起一包，他的双腿在发颤，而我虽然在他的身体里进出，却没有办法给他更多的回应。</p><p>　　但是身体上传达到脑海里的快感，柔嫩的穴肉的触感，李硕珉夹得很紧，这种刺激很直接，也没有办法叫人拒绝。“乖……腿再张大点……”我是个不能免俗的男人，因为后入所以抽插间能够看到体液和润滑剂在穴口处被打出白色的细小泡沫。</p><p>　　李硕珉或许不能够察觉到我现在的考量，因为他也同样被快感支配，挺腰配合着我的动作：“嗯……太深了，你进来的太深了……从后面的话，不……不行，啊……”</p><p>　　我在想些别的。</p><p>　　之前一些狭小的，那些微不足道的细节，突然因为他这句话串联了起来。我觉得或许李硕珉察觉到了我的不悦所以一直在隐瞒，或许也有可能他从来不觉得这件事值得为人称道。总之现在他让我知道了真相。</p><p>　　我的心情变得很复杂，毕竟我说我讨厌女孩子，因为这并不是因为我青春期的叛逆想法，而是真的出于心里的缘故让我没有办法接触并且和女孩子相处。</p><p>　　而李硕珉，高潮的时候我拽起他的头发，强迫他仰起脖子，板着身体和重力做对抗。</p><p>　　他射完之后蜷在我的怀里，像一个小婴儿，四肢都缩在一起，我们的身材差不多，这样的姿势其实很别扭。</p><p>　　默许我已经知道了那个事实，李硕珉问我：“哥，哥会在意吗？”</p><p>　　我没有直接回答他的问题，其实我很清楚自己的答案，也很清楚自己的答案会对他造成伤害，所以顾左右而言他：“什么时候发现的呢？”</p><p>　　“一直都是，一直都发现的。”</p><p>　　这问题显然让他觉得不自信，因为李硕珉的声音越变越小，说话的语句也变得不流畅起来，在我的安抚下也只能在大口喘息的情况下才能讲出来话。</p><p>　　“认识哥之前……一直，呃……一直想要告诉你的，我无法鼓起勇气穿真正的女孩子的衣服……我，呃，但是女生的衣服，很好看……呃。”</p><p>　　“你不用说，也不用解释。”我不知道怎么样的话才可以安慰他，也考虑到自己现在这样可能说什么都会对他造成伤害，只能够抱住他颤抖的身体。</p><p>　　李硕珉知道我不喜欢女人，我猜想这或许是他一直不愿意告诉我的缘由，但是我不知道为什么他又要向我公开。其实也并非真的不能理解，因为我向家里出柜的时候也抱有一样的想法，我或许可以生活，但是我永远无法接受这个不是自己的自己。</p><p>　　“哥哥，圆佑哥……”他不停地小声喊着我的名字，我想他可能是需要确认一些什么。</p><p>　　但是现在的我无法做出回应，只是让我抱着他已经觉得有一些费力，我只能沉闷并且略显疏离地在他的每一次呼唤后都给他一个回应。</p><p>　　硕珉啊……你没有做错什么，你没有错，我们都没有做错什么。</p><p>　　我本来想这么说，但是不知道出于什么立场。还好很快李硕珉就睡着了，我也睡着了。</p><p>　　第二天一早一起来我们都默契地没有说这件事，关系却变得尴尬了。</p><p>　　我猜想李硕珉或许怕我生气，所以一直不知道怎么开口，但得知这件事之后的我其实并没有什么切实的感受，其实女人这件事情，好吧，如果出现在李硕珉身上的话我不是很在意。</p><p>　　但我们的的确确因为这个开始有些疏远，像是维护一个秘密，但可能我们都不知道为了谁。</p><p>　　起初是李硕珉借口说要和室友一起做项目所以又搬了回去，和当初搬来的时候一样，他的东西依旧是这边一半那边一半，只带了一些必要的东西走，这时候我突然意识到他没有全部搬过来的可能会有女孩子的衣服。</p><p>　　说没有什么切实的感受，但我也总会想起李硕珉一些比较中性化的服饰，包括那天他穿着的三角底裤，脑海里总是复现出李硕珉穿着的样子。</p><p>　　我们在工作室里也不讲话了，再几天过去好像完全断绝了联系。</p><p>　　这种冷处理很不礼貌，但是似乎我们之间并没有人在意这点。我自顾自地以为或许我们都在寻求一个平衡的解决方式，毕竟，可能都还是想要和对方在一起。</p><p>　　随着时间过去我觉得自己很想他，说出来也不是什么难为情的事，毕竟我如果再不能够对自己坦诚，那么这件事就真的会变成一个无解的难题。</p><p>　　既然没有两个人相处的时光，我开始把目光和精力投身于荒废了有一阵子的业务能力上，企图使用一天几百行的代码消耗自己的胡思乱想。</p><p>　　但是效果并不好，我时常在里面听到外面年轻孩子们的对话，李硕珉的装扮偶尔会成为话题，被看出女性化装扮的时候会被其他人开玩笑，李硕珉并不会很恼怒地发火，而是一遍又一遍耐心地解释：他说穿这些东西并不意味着他觉得自己是个女孩子，这只是一项出于普通爱好的活动。</p><p>　　后来我才知道李硕珉的行为只是出于恋物癖，并不是因为他的自我认知是女性。</p><p>　　“不是因为这个才愿意和好的吗？”李硕珉后来给我们关系中这段不怎么愉悦的尴尬期称为闹别扭，并且把一切恢复原状的过程叫做和好。我并不认同，因为我们并没有彼此生气，何来和好一说呢。</p><p>　　“不是……”但是经过那一次的事情之后我的确体会到了偶尔扯一个谎话的必要，所以我并没有和他争论是否生气的事实，我只是避轻就重去解答他的问题：“是因为你才这样的。”</p><p>　　那天的确不是一个怎么适合重归于好的日子——你瞧，虽然我不愿意承认，但也没有一个适合的词语可以概括我们两个人那段时间的状态。</p><p>　　我才从实验室里出来，携带着连续两天通宵的低气压和坏心情，结果就在家门口前面那个小巷子碰见被别人围堵的李硕珉。</p><p>　　这个故事有点烂俗，我很清楚，但是大部分故事，人生的大部分组成部分不就是这些没有什么心意的故事吗？</p><p>　　李硕珉穿着水手服，我不知道他居然已经可以全套女孩子的模样出门，总之很适合他的模样，也很漂亮。</p><p>　　我装作他的男朋友从巷子里把他搂出来的时候，其实我也不用假装，但在我心里我还是叫一个女孩子挎着，所以有些别扭。</p><p>　　我必然是没有想到我们俩一拐就拐回家里，李硕珉或许也没，但是的确得承认我们都被欲望支配着，因为并没有语言的暗示与拉锯，动作有些凶猛又直白地，李硕珉紧抓着我的手探近他的裙底。让我有些惊慌。</p><p>　　“全圆佑。”他直接喊我的名字，但没有说话，第一遍结束之后依旧是气势汹汹地重复了两边，“全圆佑，全圆佑。”</p><p>　　气氛不太好，但是不能否认，我硬了。</p><p>　　并且我们同样兴奋着，因为我在一如既往地还在犹豫并且等待李硕珉的回应的时候，已经被他拽去了沙发上。</p><p>　　他穿着的衣服很麻烦，李硕珉被我推到沙发上的时候因为接吻所带来的窒息感粗暴地扯开自己领口的水手服领结。</p><p>　　不知道是不是因为异装的缘故，他比以前更加被刺激到，胯下的阴茎把短裙的布料顶起来一个包，底裤是女生款但是很宽松，性器顶端从一边露出来，从我的方向可以看得清清楚楚。</p><p>　　“用嘴可以吗？”他询问我的声音细得像蚊子，我能察觉到他的不自信和害羞，虽然这么说着但是两腿却打开得很轻松，我用鼻子顶在那中间，用鼻子呼出的热气就可以刺激到他。</p><p>　　李硕珉的身体在颤抖，我伸出舌头含住底端沉甸甸的囊袋，有一点带着腥气的汗味。他很快在我的舔弄下呻吟着把腰挺起来，铃口里面冒出来的前列腺液在我用舌尖刺激冠状沟的时候黏在口腔内壁。在嘴里的触感和唾液还是有很大的区别，我吞下去一点，没有奇怪的味道，但是没有那么好吞咽，好像都停留在喉咙口。</p><p>　　“哥……”他的手抓着我后脑勺上的头发，控制着我含着他性器的动作。他又一次流出来前液之后我依旧舔的很干净：“要先射一次吗？”我问他，李硕珉红着脸点头。</p><p>　　他很适合，异性的装扮，很适合，不会让人觉得别扭。躺下的时候水手服下摆会往上挪动，露出来很长一截小腹，随着他的呼吸剧烈起伏。</p><p>　　他说后面还没有做清洁所以不可以立马做，于是我也打算先给他口出来再继续。</p><p>　　但是花了很长的时间，因为太久没有做爱所以虽然硬得很快，快感的累积却很缓慢，他一直硬着，在我的嘴巴里进出，偶尔用力的时候顶着我的喉咙口，甚至有些引得我难耐了。</p><p>　　我故意吮吸出很大的水声，似乎为了故意暗示他我正在做的事，裙子没有脱掉，裙摆被我捏在手里故意叫他看见。我知道这样的矛盾感会让他更加兴奋，于是故意改变自己的做法和平时不一样，故意不用语言而只是用动作填补我们两个人之间此刻急需交谈的时刻。</p><p>　　高潮过一次，李硕珉用大腿根夹着我的耳朵，把腥膻的液体吞下去的时候我感觉自己好像埋进柔软的被子，耳边都是布料和皮肤的摩擦声。他说要去浴室清洁，以前总是害羞的不让我帮忙，今天却说被看着做也可以。</p><p>　　其实我清楚如果要做清洁的话是一件不容易的事情，更何况我恶劣地要求他穿着衣服做。</p><p>　　“会弄坏的，”他有些不悦地皱着眉头，“衣服会变脏。”</p><p>　　买新的好不好。</p><p>　　我低头，亲吻他耳朵上面细小的绒毛。他本来想抱怨我不是不喜欢女孩子，但是看见我的眼神嘴边的话说了一半又咽下去。</p><p>　　他总觉的没有弄干净，一直在过程中和我反复确认，东西灌进身体里的时候他会咬住下唇控制着自己的呼吸和呻吟，但总是不好控制，偶尔也就失控地叫出来。</p><p>　　最后一遍的时候我终于忍不住在他还犹豫的时候就上前搂住他的屁股要往外走，裙子腰被提上去屁股肉只盖住了一半。李硕珉总怀疑还没有出来干净所以一直拒绝着我要我再等等，我不依他的意思还是携着他往卫生间外面走。</p><p>　　他踉踉跄跄地跟着我，却一直在担心里面的东西有没有全部出来，因为裙子上的布料刚刚也弄湿了所以屁股上总是冰凉的让他产生有东西流出来的错觉，所以我把他推到床上撅起屁股的时候他仍然扭着腰抗拒我。</p><p>　　“会弄脏床上的，”他说，“这么快就出来了，万一里面没有弄干净……”</p><p>　　我伸出手指径直插进去拨弄浅浅开合的穴口，里面的触感很湿滑，内壁的软肉迫不及待地包裹住我的手指，进出的触觉非常清爽。“没事，已经干净了。”我说，同时手指在因为灌肠已经变得放松的后穴里面进出，“不用担心。”</p><p>　　他呜咽着答应我，可是还是不放心似的，屁股会在我把他的腰抬起来的时候用力把手指吸更紧。就这样持续了好一会儿，我的手指在他的身体里可以非常顺畅地进出之后，我换自己的东西顶上去。</p><p>　　因为屁股沾了液体所以在空气中对于其他东西很敏感，我只试探性地捅进去头部，他就颤抖着要躲开，分开一段距离之后又回想起什么似的，闷哼着往我的方向凑。</p><p>　　明明是已经可以全部插进去的柔软程度，我却只浅浅戳进去一半，若有似无地刺激他的身体，手抚在胸前揉捏他的乳头，很平，只有乳头在指尖的触感很强烈。</p><p>　　“哥，不要玩了，操我……”他用几根手指扒着自己屁股上的肉，有些从指缝间挤出来，是我很熟悉的样子，我不单单指现在的体位，李硕珉的反应，他的声音，展现给我的样子，哪怕是喉咙里一个最细小的呻吟都让我觉得熟悉。</p><p>　　这种熟悉给我一种安心感，我俯下身全部插进去，感受到他的身体温暖地缠上我。我的性器在他的身体里来回进出，我感觉自己有些不妙地意识涣散。</p><p>　　我想我真的很喜欢他，我很爱他。这具身体需要的和给予出的温暖是只存在于我和他之间的东西。</p><p>　　我在中途的时候很急切地想要看他的脸，于是抱着他从正面进入，我觉得我们或许又有了相同的想法，因为总是在做爱的时候会害羞地闭上眼睛的李硕珉也尽力克服着自己看我。</p><p>　　其实我的近视有些严重，但的确在模糊不清的视线中也可以看清他的脸。</p><p>　　“硕珉啊……”我叫他的名字，我觉得或许我们都要高潮了，或许他比我要更快一些，因为我能够感受到他身体更加细微的痉挛和颤抖，“喜欢吗？”</p><p>　　“唔……喜，喜欢什么？”</p><p>　　“我。”</p><p>　　“哥，喜欢哥。”</p><p>　　“是吗？那很好，哥也很爱你。”</p><p>　　教教我吧，哥哥。</p><p>　　李硕珉哭着，他哭着用湿漉漉的脸颊蹭我的脸颊，因为液体在皮肤上被吹干所以他整个人是冰的。</p><p>　　“教我爱你吧，哥哥，让我学会。”</p><p>　　我凑上去吻他的嘴，舌头又软又热的，接吻的同时刺激他身体里的敏感点，他说哥哥，我会好好学的，哥哥。</p><p>　　紧接着高潮了，稀薄的精液射出来沾在我的小腹上，他一边射精一边用力紧握着自己阴茎的底端，龟头在高潮之后还鼓涨成紫红色。</p><p>　　我倒在他的身上，一时间没有说话，因为精力只能够用来维持喘息。</p><p>　　“硕珉啊，不需要说这样的话。”</p><p>　　我抱着他的肩膀，感觉他比几个月前，我记不太清，或许是小半年前瘦了很多。我猜测他或许又一次没有好好吃饭所以我说，留下吧硕珉，你没必要变成我——或者变成你，不想变就不要变好。总之，不需要再流浪了。</p><p>　　END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>